


Marry me

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: A moment from Holly J and Declan living together, Holly J notices her boyfriend has been acting strange.
Relationships: Declan Coyne/Holly J. Sinclair
Kudos: 3





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own degrassi

Holly J Sinclair comes out of the bathroom having just taken a shower and sees her boyfriend Declan Coyne laying on the bed his head leaning off the bed she smiles at him and leans down and pecks him on the lips.

Declan smiles into the kiss and reaches out holds her wrist when she goes to leave. " Come back to bed."

" I have to get everything ready for when Fiona and her new girlfriend arrive later today."

Holly J and Declan have been living together for the last 3 years after Yale Declan took her on a world tour and they settled down in Rome they're living in the Coyne family penthouse in Rome. Declan's mother gave it to them as a graduation gift.

She gets dressed and sees the Declan is still laying on the bed she goes over to him and leans down so their noses are touching. " What's wrong you've been distant all week, I thought when you heard that Fiona was coming for a visit it would cheer you up."

Declan smiles up at her and kisses her "I was going to wait till Fi left but I don't want to wait anymore."

With Holly J's confusion Declan goes over to their closet and pulls out a small black velvet box out of one of his suit jackets that he hides behind his back. " You remember our summer of love in New York."

Holly J nods she has complicated memories over their summer of love what was supposed to be a whole summer of just her and Declan in New York turned into Fiona being jealous of them spending so much time together and trying to break them up.

" When we were on top of that building and I was apologizing and I mentioned that you might be Coyne one day and you thought I was proposing I told you that it wasn't going to happen for a long long time."

Declan still in his light blue pajama pants no shirt he bends down in one knee and holly j gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. " Holly Jeanette I've loved you since matchmaker week at Degrassi. You've even made me a better person I can't imagine you not in my life. I love you and I want to be your husband, Holly J will you marry me?"

Declan opens the small black velvet box and inside is a beautiful diamond ring. Holly J smiles at him and nods " Yes I will marry you."

Declan smiles after he puts the ring on her finger he lifts her up, spins her and kisses her. " I love you Declan."

" I love you too Holly J Coyne."


End file.
